1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a diffraction grating and a method of fabricating a distributed feedback laser diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a nano-imprint technique has been known in which a mold having a predetermined pattern is pressed against a resin layer so that the pattern is transferred to the resin layer, and using the resin layer as a mask, the pattern is formed on a semiconductor surface. Non-Patent Reference 1 (Stephen Y. Chou et al., “Nanoimprint lithography”, The Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology B, 14(6), November/December 1996, pp. 4129-4133) describes a method of forming a pattern for a diffraction grating, using a nano-imprint technique.